Recuerdos por Siempre
by OzuVessalius
Summary: Los Vessalius era una familia que estaba asociada a la mafia y dedicada a los asesinatos, aunque en el pueblo, nadie lo ha notado hasta ahora. Como toda familia, existen sus rivales, en este caso, son los Baskerville, ellos trataban de ser los mejores y ganarles a los Vessalius a toda costa.


Hola! Esta es la primera historia que escribo, espero que les guste, no me critiquen, soy nuevo en esto de crear historias. Los personajes no son míos, sino de propiedad de Jun Muchizuki.

DATOS DE LOS PERSONAJES~

Oz Vessalius (20 años)

Gilbert Nightray (24 años)

Alice (19 años)

CAPITULO 1

Los Vessalius era una familia que estaba asociada a la mafia y dedicada a los asesinatos, aunque en el pueblo, nadie lo ha notado hasta ahora. Como toda familia, existen sus rivales, en este caso, son los Baskerville, ellos trataban de ser los mejores y ganarles a los Vessalius.

Jack Vessalius era el jefe que mandaba a esta familia, una persona fría y sin corazón, muy diferente a su hijo Oz. Él era un chico que solo le gustaba divertirse, nunca se interesó en la mafia o a los asuntos que presentaba su padre, sin embargo, su padre aun le tenía un poco de cariño. Los Nightray son una familia que siempre ha estado de ayuda para los Vessalius, sin importar los motivos, razones o circunstancias. Así fue como Gilbert Nightray conoció a Oz Vessalius, a pesar de ser familias diferentes, fueron mejores amigos incluso hasta como hermanos. Oz también tenía a una persona muy especial, Alice, era su novia, siempre estaban juntos, Oz la protegía y cuidaba de ella, sin saber que todo iba a cambiar…

Oz se encontraba con Gilbert en la mansión de los Nightray. Hasta que una llamada inesperada le llego a Oz.

-Espera un momento Gil, tengo una llamada- decía el rubio mientras tomaba su celular y se volteaba, -Claro, no te preocupes- responde el joven mientras aún seguía leyendo un libro "Holy Knight". Después de unos minutos, la mirada de Oz cambio radicalmente.

-Oz, no olvides que Alice dijo que te esperaba en 10 minutos en el parque-

-oh, cierto-

Oz tomo su abrigo mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta, sin mostrar ni un gesto y antes de abrir la puerta, se detiene un momento.

-Gil ..-

-¿Que sucede Oz?- pregunta Gilbert mientras dejaba el libro a un lado y voltea la mirada hacia el rubio que se encontraba en la puerta.

"_**Si algo me pasa, por favor cuida de Alice" **_

Sin nada mas que decir, Oz abrió la puerta y salió, Gilbert mirando cómo se iba, se daba cuenta que algo le estaba molestando, se sentía incómodo y confuso por las palabras que había expresado Oz hacia él.

Alice estaba corriendo hacia el parque y se detiene.

-Debe estar aquí, yo lo sé- se decía a si misma mientras miraba alrededor esperando a Oz a que llegara, la sonrisa de Alice era muy notable, tanto que mostraba un leve sonrojo.

Oz caminaba por las calles, en un momento que miro a los lados, se dio cuenta que alguien lo estaba siguiendo, sin dejar de mirar a los lados, continuo su camino, pero ya no en la misma dirección hacia el parque, sabía que podía poner en peligro a Alice y trato de evadir el camino. Luego de unos pasos más, que para su desgracia, se detuvo en un callejón y no tuvo otra salida más que voltear y ver quien era que lo estaba siguiendo.

-Así que me estabas siguiendo, dime ¿No te cansas?-

-Para tu desgracia, no conozco esa palabra, creo que no conozco ninguna palabra de esas- una voz suave se acercaba a él sin dejar ver su rostro. -pero creo que será la última vez que te deba de seguir- decía alguien en las sombras mientras sacaba un arma y apuntaba hacia la cabeza de Oz.

-Vaya, creo que será mi último día aquí en este mundo, sería una lástima que esa persona importante para ti, se diera cuenta de esto- decía Oz mientras mostraba una pequeña sonrisa de malicia.

-No eres tan tonto como lo pensé- sin pensarlo 2 veces, apunto el arma a su brazo izquierdo y dispara. -Sería mejor que cierres esa boca-

-Ahh!- el rubio gimió mientras pasaba su mano por su brazo mientras aun miraba a su enemigo que se encontraba en las sombras. –Parece que no andas de humor, tal vez debería cuidar más mis palabras-

-Sabes, debo terminar rápido mi trabajo, para eso estoy aquí, y no dejar ni una pista- …

Gilbert se encontraba saliendo rápido de la mansión después de haber recibido una llamada de Alice:

"_Oye, cabeza de algas! ¿Dónde está Oz? debió estar aquí hace 25 minutos, dile que estoy muy enojada con él y que debo decirle algo muy importante" _

Corría lo más rápido posible mientras buscaba a Oz por los alrededores del parque y así paso, los segundos se convirtieron minutos, los minutos en horas y aun no se sabía nada de él. Gilbert había llamado a sus amigos y empleados de la familia Nightray donde le ayudarían a buscar a Oz.

Mientras tanto, Alice se encontraba aun en el parque, ya había anochecido y aún seguía esperando, mirando a la luna mientras acariciaba despacio su vientre.

"_Oz ¿Dónde estás? Deberías estar aquí conmigo, para decirte que ibas a ser padre, tu y yo, juntos..."_

Alice empezó a derramar unas lágrimas, el dolor que sentía, era tan grande que le costaba hasta respirar, el sentir ese vacío, le dolía tanto. Gilbert pasó cerca del parque mientras observaba a Alice llorar, sin decir más, Gilbert se le acerco. –Deberías descansar Alice, ya es tarde, estoy seguro que Oz estuvo con un amigo y se habrá olvidado- Gilbert mostraba una sonrisa falsa, lo suficientemente falsa como para animar un poco a Alice.

A la mañana siguiente.

Gilbert se había despertado, no hacia ni un movimiento más que estar mirando hacia el techo mientras se seguía preguntando lo mismo, "¿Qué habrá querido decir con eso?" se decía a sí mismo, tratando de encontrar una respuesta, una respuesta lógica.

Después de unos momentos, decidió levantarse, camino despacio y lento hacia el baño, donde lavo su cara con agua fría para intentar despejar su mente, al cabo de una hora, salió ya vestido y de un momento para otro, miro hacia la ventana, la ventana reflejaba la luz del sol en el jardín, sin darse cuenta de que estaba imaginando a Oz afuera, como si fuera la realidad.

Cuando volvió en sí, decidió relajarse más, se sentó en el sofá, de inmediato, vio el libro que había estado leyendo, eso le hizo tener más nostalgia e ir a seguir buscando a Oz pero el hecho de no haberlo encontrado ayer, hacía que este más preocupado. Prendió la televisión y antes de cambiar, queda mirando la escena que se presentó, un cuerpo se había encontrado cerca del parque a unos 8 metros de ahí, luego de ver las entrevistas a los testigos, Gilbert pudo notar un cuerpo, un cuerpo que se encontraba en el piso con varios disparos en la cabeza, si, era su mejor amigo: Oz Vessalius.


End file.
